1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, relates to a system LSI (Large-Scale Integrated circuit) including a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, a DRAM-mounted system LSI has been used which integrates a logic such as processor or ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) and a mass-storage DRAM on the same semiconductor substrate.
Such a system LSI interconnects the logic with the DRAM through a multi-bit internal data bus in the range from 128 bits to 512 bits, thereby enabling high-speed data transfer that is at least one order or two orders higher than that in the case where a logic LSI and a general-purpose DRAM having a small number of terminals are connected on a printed circuit board.
Moreover, the number of external pin terminals of the logic can be reduced as compared to the case where the general-purpose DRAM is externally connected to the logic.
Furthermore, within the system LSI, the DRAM block and the logic are connected through internal wiring. The internal wiling is short enough as compared to the wiring on the printed circuit board, and has small parasitic impedance. Therefore, a charging/discharging current of the data bus can be significantly reduced, and also high-speed signal transfer can be realized.
For these reasons, the DRAM-mounted system LSI significantly contributes to improved performance of the information equipments for conducting the processing handling a massive amount of data such as three-dimensional graphic processing and image/audio processing.
In developing such a DRAM-mounted system LSI, the DRAM block is supplied as DRAM core having a prescribed storage capacity. The system LSI is developed by arranging and interconnecting the combination of this DRAM core with another logic circuit, test circuit and analog circuit.
The DRAM core includes a memory array including a plurality of memory cells arranged in a matrix, and a control portion for generating a data-transmission/reception control signal based on a signal applied from the logic circuit or the like and applying the control signal to the memory array.
The control portion includes circuitry associated with command generation, row control and column control.
FIG. 23 is a block diagram showing the structure of a control portion 500 associated with command generation and row control in a DRAM core.
Referring to FIG. 23, control portion 500 includes a clock control circuit 522 for generating an internal clock signal int.CLK in response to a clock signal ext.CLK and a clock enable signal CKE, a timing signal generation circuit 524 for generating row timing signals RXT less than 3:0 greater than , SO less than 3:0 greater than and RXLATCH less than 3:0 greater than corresponding to each bank in response to command signals ACT_CMD and PRE_CMD and a bank selection signal BS less than 3:0 greater than , and a row address processing circuit 526 for outputting pre-decoded signals X0 less than 19:0 greater than to X3 less than 19:0 greater than to be output to each bank, in response to an address signal A less than 12:0 greater than and the signal RXLATCH less than 3:0 greater than . Note that, herein, the number of banks is four by way of example.
Clock control circuit 522 includes an internal clock generation circuit 530 for outputting the clock signal int.CLK from the clock signal ext.CLK in response to the clock enable signal CKE applied from a logic circuit or the like.
Timing signal generation circuit 524 includes a bank command generation circuit 534 for outputting command signals ACT less than 3:0 greater than and PRE less than 3:0 greater than corresponding to each bank in response to the bank selection signal BS less than 3:0 greater than and based on the command signals ACT_CMD and PRE_CMD, and a row timing circuit 536 for outputting the row control timing signal RXT less than 3:0 greater than of a main word line, the sense amplifier activation signal SO less than 3:0 greater than , and the signal RXLATCH less than 3:0 greater than that is activated during a row active period of the selected bank, in response to the command signals ACT less than 3:0 greater than and PRE less than 3:0 greater than . Each bit of the signals RXT less than 3:0 greater than , SO less than 3:0 greater than and RXLATCH less than 3:0 greater than corresponds to each bank.
Row address processing circuit 526 includes a row address input latch circuit 540 for latching the address signal A less than 12:0 greater than in response to the signal RXLATCH less than 3:0 greater than to output row address signals RAF0 less than 12:0 greater than to RAF3 less than 12:0 greater than corresponding to the respective banks, and a row address pre-decode circuit 542 for outputting the pre-decoded signals X0 less than 19:0 greater than to X3 less than 19:0 greater than corresponding to the respective banks in response to the output of row address input latch circuit 540.
The DRAM core generates an internal clock signal even during the standby period, resulting in large current consumption. Accordingly, like a synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) used as external component of, e.g., a CPU (Central Processing Unit), the DRAM core mounted in the system LSI also has a clock suspend function.
FIG. 24 is a circuit diagram showing the structure of internal clock generation circuit 530 of FIG. 23.
Referring to FIG. 24, internal clock generation circuit 530 includes a CKE control circuit 552 for accepting the clock enable signal CKE in response to the external clock signal ext.CLK to output a clock control signal CKEd_P, and a gate circuit 554 for outputting the internal clock signal int.CLK from external clock signal ext.CLK in response to the clock control signal CKEd_P.
CKE control circuit 552 includes an inverter 556 for receiving and inverting the external clock signal ext.CLK, a flip-flop 558 for accepting the clock enable signal CKE in response to the external clock signal ext.CLK, a buffer circuit 560 for buffering the output of flip-flop 558, and a flip-flop 562 for accepting the output of buffer circuit 560 in response to the output of inverter 556.
Gate circuit 554 includes a NAND circuit 564 for receiving the external clock signal ext.CLK and the clock control signal CKEd_P, and an inverter 566 for receiving and inverting the output of NAND circuit 564 to output the internal clock signal int.CLK.
FIG. 25 is an operation waveform chart illustrating the clock suspend function.
Referring to FIGS. 24 and 25, in response to the fall of the clock enable signal CKE to L level at time t1, CKE control circuit 552 renders the clock control signal CKEd_P to L level from the following falling edge of the external clock signal ext.CLK. NAND circuit 564 responsively masks the external clock signal ext.CLK from time t2. Therefore, the internal clock signal int.CLK is fixed at L level, and the DRAM core is set to a powerdown mode.
In response to the rise of the clock enable signal CKE from L level to H level at time t3, supply of the internal clock signal int.CLK to each bank is resumed from time t4.
More specifically, by deactivating the clock enable signal CKE, the internal clock signal int.CLK is stopped one cycle thereafter, thereby entering the power-down mode. For an increased power-down mode period, the memory cell data in each bank is self-refreshed by asynchronously operating self-refresh circuits (not shown) in order to retain the data.
In response to activation of the clock enable signal CKE, the power-down mode is terminated and generation of the internal clock signal int.CLK is resumed one cycle thereafter.
In the conventional internal clock generation circuit, while the clock enable signal CKE is active at H level, the internal clock signal is continuously generated in response to the external clock signal. Particularly in the multi-bank structure, row local control circuits are provided corresponding to the respective banks, and a local clock signal for controlling an address latch circuit in each row local control circuit is generated in response to the internal clock signal, resulting in large current consumption involved in generation of the internal clock signal. Accordingly, even if the frequency of the operation clock is reduced during the standby period for reduction in power consumption, power consumption during the standby period cannot readily be reduced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system LSI including a memory capable of reducing current consumption in the standby state.
In summary, according to one aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device includes a memory array and a clock processing circuit.
The memory array includes a plurality of memory cells arranged in rows and columns, and conducts data transmission and reception in response to an address signal in synchronization with an internal clock signal. The clock processing circuit transmits a basic clock signal as the internal clock signal to the memory array in response to a command. The command includes a row activation command that indicates start of a row selection operation of the plurality of memory cells for data transmission and reception to and from the memory array. The clock processing circuit includes an internal clock control circuit for activating an internal clock enable signal in response to the row activation command, and an internal clock generation circuit for outputting the internal clock signal based on the basic clock signal in response to activation of the internal clock enable signal, and deactivating the internal clock signal in response to deactivation of the internal clock enable signal.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a semiconductor device includes a plurality of memory banks and a plurality of row address processing circuits.
The plurality of memory banks are capable of designating a different row address. Each of the memory banks includes a plurality of memory cells arranged in rows and columns, and conducts data transmission and reception in synchronization with a clock signal. The plurality of row address processing circuits are provided corresponding to the respective memory banks. The row address processing circuits are responsive to the clock signal to accept and hold a row address signal applied in order to specify a row of the memory cells. Each of the row address processing circuits includes a flip-flop circuit for accepting the row address signal in response to the clock signal, and a clock supply circuit for discontinuing supply of the clock signal to the flip-flop circuit after the corresponding memory bank is selected and the row address signal is accepted in the flip-flop circuit.
Accordingly, a main advantage of the present invention is that power consumption can be reduced by generating the internal clock signal only when access to the memory array occurs in response to command input.
Another advantage of the present invention is that power consumption can be reduced by discontinuing clock supply on a bank-by-bank basis after the address is latched.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.